1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a rendering apparatus and method for generating multi-views, and more particularly, to a rendering apparatus and method for generating multi-views that may reduce or eliminate inconsistency between generated views.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereographic image refers to a three-dimensional (3D) image used to simultaneously provide shape information for depth and space. A 3D display for displaying a 3D image may employ a multi-view scheme of simultaneously outputting at least two images, in order to provide an effect as if the same image is viewed from different directions, namely different viewpoints. Generally, 3D displays appear to be evolving from a stereoscopic display outputting a left and right image to a multi-view display outputting three or more different viewpoints.
When captured images are transmitted to a display apparatus, the display apparatus may generate interpolated images, or extrapolated images from the received images, using the multi-view scheme. In other words, a number of generated images may be greater than a number of actually captured images. Here, an image quality may be degraded due to inconsistency between the captured images and the interpolated and extrapolated images. For example, a same background may be erroneously represented by different colors in two consecutive images. This is because holes existing in each of the two interpolated images may be individually inpainted without taking into consideration all available image pixel data.